Colour me Ivory
by ColourmeIshmahel
Summary: Say it again…I love you…" All is fair in love and war. Defeat the weak and come out victorious. But are all victories worth the pain?
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. First fic, be nice.

She was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. They were together, her slender legs were wrapped around his waist. His head was buried in the curve of her neck; his fingers were tangled in her long bushy brown hair. Their bodies rocked in time and her muffled moans bounced off the cold silent hallway.

"Say it again..."The girl murmured, running her fingers through his already wild ebony hair.

"I love you..." His voice was quiet, but she heard what he had said.

"Harry." The girl moaned. "Oh God! Harry...Harry!" She yelled.

"Studying are you?" She asked coldly. Both of the hallway's occupants turned and looked at her.

"Ginny." They said simultaneously, a pink tinge creeping up from their necks. She turned and ran from the hallway. She didn't know where her feet were taking her; they were just getting her as far away from the abandoned hallway as fast as they possibly could. 'I will not cry! I will not cry!' She willed herself; she bit her lip as she felt tears pricking her eyes. 'I will not cry...' She turned a sharp corner and ran into someone. She stumbled back and looked up at the 6'3'' frame of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Weasley." He sneered at her. She looked up at him, and the dam broke. Her tears started to flow. Her fist launched out and hit him in the chest. She hit him over and over until she felt her strength drain from her. Draco looked down at her confused; she was clinging to the front of his robes sobbing hysterically.

"GINNY!!" A female voice yelled.

"GINNY WHERE ARE YOU??" Came a male's voice. She stiffened and looked around as if she were afraid.

"Malfoy." She whispered, as she looked up at him hope, fear and anger written in her eyes. "Please, please, please I beg you, get me out of here, please."

He looked at her. He would regret this, he knew he would, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor they were standing in. They walked quietly twisting and turning, going this way and that way. Draco felt her wiggle her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. He glanced back at her, she was silently crying, her eyes looking around at all the portraits that were glaring and sneering at her. He smirked and pulled her to portrait of a beautiful mermaid that sat on rocks giggling and smiling at a knight on top of a white horse.

"Tara." He said firmly. She tore her eyes away from the knight and to Draco.

"Draco! Back so soon? She asked then she saw his and Ginny's hands connected and tears coursing down Ginny's cheeks. "Aw, he broke your heart did he love? Don't worry he'll make it up to you." She said suggestively and giggled.

"Dark Arts Covenant." He growled out, the portrait swung open and Draco led Ginny inside. She looked around her vision blurred by tears. Draco sat her down on a large green chair and moved away from her. He went to his bedside and opened a box that was resting at his bedside table and took out a silver bell. He rang it, and then sat it back into the box.

A house elf appeared, "Yes Master Malfoy?" Draco nodded to where Ginny was. It turned and looked at her, as if getting the message, it nodded and disappeared.

"When you're done blabbering, you're going to tell me why you ran from Granger and Scar head."

She nodded and hiccupped and looked at him with a deer caught in the headlights stare. The house elf popped back in the room with a tray in its hand. "Here misses. Flowers make girls feel better." It said and was gone. Ginny grabbed a hand full of tissues and sniffled. After a couple of minutes, her tears stopped coming, her sniffles subsided and her hiccups died down.

"Are you-" Draco started.

"I always knew-" Ginny started at the same time.

"You first-"

"You first-" They said together.

Draco nodded for her to go. "I always knew Harry was cheating on me...but I never confronted him. Well, I did once, and he confessed to it. Saying I was too pure. That we only kissed once, and that he knew we would never have sex. And he said, we might be able to be married, but he wasn't looking that far into the future. So," She sighed. "To satisfy him, I had sex with him. Twice actually and I thought he had stopped cheating. But one day, I walked in on him with Pansy Parkinson. He swore that he'd never do it again. We had sex again. But months later, I heard Lavender Brown talking to Susan Bones, 'She's the biggest fucking virgin in Hogwarts and her boyfriend's the school's sex addict. He comes to me every night.' I knew they were talking about me." Ginny sighed. Now...now he's fucking my best friend."

"Why not just leave him?" He asked.

Ginny looked at him, "I love him."

"Love? I guess it's obvious that he doesn't love you."

Ginny frowned. His words hurt her. "Leave Scar head and become a lesbian."

Ginny looked appalled. "You'd love that wouldn't you?"

Draco wrinkled his nose up, causing him to look cuter. "That's disgusting. I can't picture a girl having her way with you. But then again...yes I can."

"Eww! Draco!" She threw one of her used tissues at him.

He chuckled and stood up. "I'll make you a deal." He moved closer to her.

"Deal?" She asked, looking up at him curiously.

"Have you ever had cheesecake?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Cheesecake? Cake made of cheese?"

Draco laughed a natural calm laugh. "No G.W. would you like to taste it?"

"G.W.?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, okay. Yes, I would like a slice of cheesecake."

"Dobby!" Draco yelled.

The house-elf known as Dobby popped into Draco's room. "Yes, Draco?"

"One slice of New York style cheesecake please."

"Sure." And he was gone with a pop.

"And why did you have to ring the bell for the other house elf?"

"That house elf was at my house."

"Oh." Ginny nodded and looked at Draco.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You were looking at me." Draco said defensively.

"You seem different." She muttered, looking away from him.

"How so?" Draco asked.

"Oh...I don't know you just seem...I don't know."

"Draco..."Came Dobby's quivering voice. They both turned to Dobby. "Miss Wheezy! What wrong?"

"Nothing to concern yourself about Dobby."

"Ok Miss." He handed her the tray with the cheesecake slice on it. "Bye."

"Bye Dobby." He popped away.

"That is one strange little elf." Draco muttered.

Ginny laughed and nodded. She took out her fork and slowly began to eat the cheesecake.

"Mm." Ginny moaned. "God, this is heavenly."

He smiled. "I know."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ok, about the deal."

"Mm-hmm." She murmured though a mouth full of cheesecake.

"Do you think you can get proof of Pansy with Potter?"

Ginny looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"And they are?"

"I'll tell you...when you get me proof for her and Potter."

Ginny finished off the cheesecake and set the plate down. "And if I do get it?"

"I'll give you an unlimited supply of cheesecake."

Ginny's eyes glazed over. "Unlimited?"

He nodded. "Never ending."

Ginny grinned. "Deal."

He smirked. "Great."

Ginny shifted around before looking at her wristwatch. "Oh god, I gotta go. I have quidditch practice."

"Ok."

"Alright." Ginny stood and picked up her flowers then walked to the door. "And Malfoy?"

He looked at her, "Yeah?"

She swiftly walked to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks." She whispered. Turning away she quickly fled the room.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"COME ON! FOCUS!" Harry yelled at his team. They seemed to be lagging today. Especially Ginny and Colin. Instead of catching the quaffle they were dropping it and talking to each other.

"COLIN! GINNY! FOCUS!" They both glared at him and a bludger went straight to him.

"Sorry Harry!" yelled Dean Tomas.

"No problem!" He turned back to Colin and Ginny to receive the quaffle straight in his face. "Ah!"

"Oops, sorry Harry!" Came Ginny's sarcastic voice. Colin started to giggle and they flew off in another direction.

"THAT'S IT! PRACTICE IS OVER! COLIN, GINNY LAND RIGHT NOW!" He angrily flew down to the stands, slowly followed by Ginny and Colin.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" He asked, his face red with anger.

"Nothing...why?" Colin asked, confusion written on his face.

"What the fuck were you doing? Not catching the ball. THROWING it at me!"

"Harry, the ball slipped, and you were in the way. Jason was behind you Harry, he was going to catch the ball." Ginny said, smirking.

"Gin."

"To you, Mr. Potter, I am Ms. Weasley. We are going to be formal now. Have a pleasant day." She and Colin took off from the stands.

* * *

The clock struck 12, causing Ginny to look up from her books. "Colin can I borrow your camera?"

Colin looked up from his books. "Why?"

"Well..."Ginny looked around the common room, which was still full on account of it was a Friday, and leaned closer to Colin. "I made a deal with Malfoy." She whispered.

"You what?" Colin asked loudly, drawing the attention of some of the people near them.

"Colin...shh!" She whispered, looking around suspiciously. "I made a deal with Malfoy, because earlier on today, I caught Harry and Hermoine together, and he saved me from utter embarrassment. He took me to his room-"

"You went to his room?" Colin asked slyly.

"Not in that manner!" Ginny hissed, turning red. "So, we went to his room, he got me tissues and we talked, and then he gave me a thing called a cheesecake. God Colin, it was great. But...any way, he offered to give me an unlimited supply of it, if I got proof of Pansy Parkinson and Harry."

"Parkinson?" Colin looked confused. "Why Pansy...I mean...she's great and all, but not all that." He babbled. "But, then again, Blaise did tell me that Draco and Pansy were betrothed. And also Draco can't stand Pansy...so...hmm...maybe he wants out." Colin concluded with a nod. "That must be it."

"Blaise?" Ginny smirked.

Colin looked at Ginny and blushed. "Um...yea. Accio Camera." He muttered and his camera came zooming at them, stopping right in front of his out stretched hand. He began muttering spells than gave it to her. "Here. I took off the flash, never ending photos and silenced it."

Ginny grinned and took the camera from him. "Thank you Colin." She leaned over and placed a kiss over Colin's cheek.

"OI!" yelled Ron from across the Common Room. "BUGGER OFF CREEVEY!"

Colin rolled his eyes and gave Ginny a wink. "Go on, before he decides to come over here and talk." Ginny began to gather her books, "I got it, go Gin, he's coming."

Ginny looked up, and true to his word, Ron was making his way over them. "See yah Col!" And she quickly took off running out of the common room.

* * *

Two hours and eight chocolate frogs later, Ginny was about to give up searching. 'This is hopeless' she thought as she walked down the charms hallway. Sighing she made to turn back, when she heard moaning. 'Bingo'

She stealthily crept down to the hall to where she heard the muffled yelps of pleasure. Opening the door she cringed as it squeaked. But the squeak didn't interrupt them. Looking around she saw two figures against the window, the moon shining behind them. Moving closer to them she started to snap crazily, not caring if the pictures came out right.

"Harry," Pansy muttered when they had finished.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep.

"I think maybe we should stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop meeting each other."

"Meeting each other? Why?"

"Because I love you Harry. And I'm positive you do not love me. You don't even love Weasley and she's been your girlfriend for 3 years! So, before my feelings get even more involved, I want us to stop."

"But Pans...are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

They kissed, and left. Ginny watched them walk past and sighed. Turning around she slowly walked out of the classroom. Making her way back to the Gryffindorr common room, her mind began to reel. 'Malfoy wanted proof...but I can give him the camera and then...I can make him a deal!' She smiled and looked down at the camera. 'Yes!' she turned and quickly ran through the series of halls that she took with Draco. She hoped that these were the passageways to his room.

She turned left and ended at a detour. She sighed and turned around walking back the way she went. 'Great, I'm lost at two in the morning, and I might get caught by Filch! How bloody great.'

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Ginny turned around. "What?" She asked. There was no one there, and unless Filch altered his voice, it sounded like a woman.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? Traipsing about like its board day light!"

"Who are you?"

"Just think about getting into the room."

"What?"

"You're here to see Draco." The voice accused.

"Um...yes."

"Just think about getting into his room."

Ginny closed her eyes and visualized going into Draco's room. Peeking open one eye, she saw Tara looking at her with a small smirk on her face. "Back for more are you?"

"More? More what?" Ginny asked.

Tara and the Knight laughed, it was only then did she realize, that the knight was there. Finally understanding her meaning, Ginny turned red. "Um...D-Dark Arts Covenant?" Tara kept laughing but swung open any way.

Ginny walked through the door, looking around her. The room was dimly lit in a corner; a canvas was set up by the torch, a glass with a brown liquor sat on a wooden table along with a glass with a murky liquid and a couple of sticks coming out of the water.

Curious, Ginny moved closer to the area, when a door to her right opened. "What are you doing here?" She whipped around to see Draco standing in nothing but a towel.

"Um..." Quickly, she averted her eyes. "I have the proof."

"Already? I thought you would have taken a week to get it."

He walked to her and stood before her. Ginny looked at him, curiously. His hand was outstretched, "Well, I'll have it now."

Ginny put the camera in his hand. "What's this?" He asked, looking at it oddly.

"Your evidence." She replied wandering over to the lit corner.

"It's a muggle...thing."

"A camera, with your evidence." She looked at the canvas, "I didn't know you knew how to paint." She said in awe.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." He walked back to her and stood behind to her.

"I love it." She said turning to look up at him.

"It's not great." He muttered.

"It is," She looked at the picture again. It was of a sunset. It was brilliantly painted with lots of bright colors. Every color seemed to have purpose, all of them to outshined the other, but at the same time, it made the surrounding colors shine even brighter.

"Malfoy this is breath taking. You're very good, where did you learn how to paint?"

"My mum. She was artist before she married my dad. When I was younger she taught me how to paint. And every year, since I can remember, I used to paint my mum a picture. Then, when I came here, I sent a picture twice a year. I gave it to her for her birthday and for Christmas. This is for Christmas, she always told me that she loved watching the Hogwarts sun rise."

Ginny looked at him, "I take it you're a mama's boy."

Draco looked down at her, "No, not a 'mama's boy.' As you so graciously put it. I'm very close to my mum."

"Ah...you're a mama's boy." She laughed.

"So, what do you want?" He asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"You came here, at 2 o clock in the morning. And you're telling me that you just came to spy on me?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes...well, no. I want to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" He smirked as he moved to one of his drawers. "What kind of deal."

"I've come to a decision." She said confidently.

"And that is?" Draco went into his drawer and pulled out an object before pulling it on.

"I'm breaking up with Harry." Ginny looked away as soon as she realized he was getting dressed.

"When did you come to that conclusion?" Draco sneered as he walked into a closet.

"At Quidditch practice."

"So why not just do it?" Draco asked his voice muffled.

"Because, I want you to help me."

"You want me to do what?" He asked coming out of a different closet he went in.

Ginny looked at closet he went into oddily, "Well, since I found out you can paint, I want you to paint me."

"Paint you? For what?"

"So I can break up with Harry. You can do a picture of me, and then sign your name. And than I can tell Harry that I didn't care. Because I was with you! And then I can give him the painting of myself! I'm bloody brilliant." Ginny grinned.

Draco looked at her, "And what if I say no to painting you?"

"Then you won't get your proof of Harry and Pansy. And really why do you need proof Pansy's with Harry?"

Draco looked at her, then at the dim torch behind her.

"You don't have to tell me." She said when he didn't answer after a while.

"We're betrothed, Pansy and I. And I never liked her. Never, when I was 15 I discovered a way to stop my marriage to Pansy. In an old book called _Pureblood Rules: Guidelines to the Life Styles of a Noble Pureblood._ It says if a woman is being untrue to her betrothal husband, she is a disgrace to her family. She is cut off from her family and her husband gets her dowry. And she is put out of her house and disowned."

"That's kind of harsh." Ginny muttered.

"Life is harsh as a Noble Pureblood wizard. But I've trying to get proof for the last year, and now, I have your proof."

Ginny smiled, "So, will you help me?"

"Yeah, sure, anything to rub Potter's nose in the dirt."

"Yes!" Ginny squealed as she moved from her spot by the canvas, "so...what are we gonna do?"

"You're going to sit on the bed, nude...if you don't mind."

Ginny nodded, as she slowly began to strip off her clothes. Draco turned and went to an armoire pulling out a large white canvas and a large round plate type thing.

He turned around and moved closer to the bed, he glanced at her noticing that she was in her knickers still. "Great, sit with your back to me." She did as she was told. "Ok."

He sat down and began to set up his canvas. He tapped his wand on the round wooden plate and all sorts of colors appeared. "Accio brushes!"

Ginny craned her neck over to see what Draco was doing. As she was about to turn back he yelled at her to stop. Surprised she stayed still, and then, Draco got to work.


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Sirius' wife. Wow...that's dirty. LOL! Also, sorry it took so long. Computer problems. On with the other crap!!

* * *

"This has got to be my most beautiful piece ever." Draco sighed.

"So...it's good then?" Ginny asked moving from her spot on his bed.

"Eh..." He shrugged indifferently. "I've done better." He turned the painting around to her.

"Wow, that's really good Draco."

"Hmm." Draco stood and stretched out his cramped muscles.

"My hair, I love the way you did my hair. It's gorgeous. And my eyes, they seem so...alive."

"Your eyes are alive, they show everything you're thinking. Like they say. The eyes are the windows to the soul." He moved to his bedside table and rang his silver bell.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" The house-elf asked appearing again.

"I'd like a lavish breakfast from two, and bring me my coffee also, and the lady would like tea."

"Ok Master Malfoy. Oh, and also, your mum would like for you to see her by noon. Says it's important family business." It bowed and disappeared.

Draco sighed, he hated when his mum had 'family business' to tell him. He turned around to see Ginny looking red as a tomato, her cheeks puffed out and her eyes held water. Draco looked confused.

"What?"

She erupted into a fit of laughter. "What?" Draco asked, his face contorted with confusion. She began to claw at her throat, turning a little blue. Tears were streaming down her face, and she was still laughing. "Breathe, arse."

Ginny gulped for the air, and sighed. She looked at Draco and laughed even harder. The house elf popped back into the room with a large tray. It put the tray down on the bed next to Ginny and looked at her red face before popping away.

Draco moved to the fireplace and got a handful of floo powder. "Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor, The morning room." He spoke clearly and threw the powder in the fire. With a puff of green smoke, Narcissa's face popped into the fire.

"Draco darling!" She squealed, a happy look on her face. "How are you? Have you been eating properly? Are you doing well in classes? Darling you look absolutely stunning! Have you been playing quidditch?" She asked taking in his frame. "You've been painting! Is it my Christmas gift or my birthday gift? Or...oh dear...Draco who's that?"

Draco turned to see Ginny giggling insanely on his bed, in one of his shirts; she had strawberry jam smeared on her cheek and a bread knife in her hand.

"She's my latest subject." Draco murmured dryly.

"She's...insane." Narcissa said, looking at the laughing girl.

"No, she finds amusement in something she figured out." Draco said turning back to him mother.

"Oh, but I must admit, she is beautiful. I like her. What's her name?"

"Mum!" Draco scolded.

"What, is it my fault she's more beautiful then that Parkinson girl?"

"Mum!" Draco whined, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh alright!" She snapped. "So answer the questions."

"I'm fine, yes, I eat three times a day, and sneak to the kitchen to gorge on a late night snack. Classes are well, I'm the top student in everything, I know. No, I haven't played Quidditch lately. Yes I have been painting, and I refuse to say." Draco answered every question in the order his mother asked.

"Ok, so...what's her name? Tell her come closer! I want to see her face." Narcissa looked eager to see Ginny.

"G.W. come here."

"Don't talk to her like that! She's a lady, you treat her with the respect you were brought up with!" Narcissa scolded.

Ginny hesitantly got off the bed and walked to the fireplace where Draco sat.

Narcissa whistled. "She is more than defiantly a wonderful model. Hello dear, I'm Narcissa Malfoy." Narcissa's hand came through the fireplace.

"I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Ginny shook Narcissa's hand.

"Weasley? Ginevra Annabelle Weasley?" Narcissa asked, her face appearing to come through the fireplace.

"Yes..."

"Oh darling! I knew your mum growing up! She was a Ravenclaw, like me! We were in the same year. Oh the memories. She was supposed to marry Lucius you know, and I was supposed to marry Severus Snape." Narcissa sighed. "What went wrong, we'll never know. At least, never tell. You look healthy; your mother is really feeding you well. If you're anything like the Molly Prewett I knew, you must be a very curvy young lady. You have her legs. And her taste in men." She said knowingly.

Ginny blushed and glanced at Draco, deciding to have some fun. "Yes." She murmured idly, as she swept some hair out of Draco's eyes. "I guess I do." She leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek.

Draco looked at her, surprise etched in his eyes. "Mother, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh, yes, your Uncle Sirius just got married to his Hogwarts sweetheart." Narcissa said, a dreamy smile on her face. "And they adopted his godson. So, when he gets off for Christmas break, he'll have a little step-brother or sister on the way with a mum and dad!"

"His godson? Wouldn't he be Draco's step cousin?" Ginny asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know." Ginny said, looking at Draco with a smug grin on her face.

"And they moved near us. Just in walking distance. I go and see Sirius and his wife almost everyday."

"But mother, isn't that their honeymoon?" Draco asked, keeping his eyes on his mother, and not on Ginny.

"Darling, their honeymoon has been since before the wedding day, during, and after. It's been 5 weeks. I meant to tell you. But it was always Quidditch or homework."

"Anything else?" Draco questioned, growing increasingly uncomfortable with Ginny's smug eyes and semi wondering hand.

"Um, not now, Oh! Taffy's life partner has just had a baby. And I helped birth her. It was a baby girl. She was so cute, her name's Shirley."

"Ok."

"Alright darling. Oh, I have another floo coming in. I have to go."

"Alright mum."

"Be careful, eat lots, drinking tons of water, stay out of trouble, and be nice."

"Yes mother."

"I love you." She cooed.

Draco's eyes widened, "Mum!" He hissed, tilting his head to Ginny.

Narcissa laughed, "Come now honey, she's gonna have to hear you say it on your wedding day."

"Mum!"

"Narcissa, come now, give the boy his space." A voice said from behind Narcissa.

"Oh be quiet Severus, if I remember clearly, your mum sent letters everyday telling you she loved you. And when you got that howler for hexing Lucius at the end, she said, I love you Sevey-poo, Keep that little hooknose of yours out of trouble!"

"Honestly woman, you need to stop embarrassing the boy. He's almost of wizarding age."

"I love you mum." Draco mumbled and with that, Narcissa was gone.

"I love you mum." Ginny mimicked. "You know what this means, right?"

"What?" Draco got up and went to his bed to get some breakfast.

"I could black mail you."

"I could oblivate your memory."

"Can you?" Ginny asked as she walked to him.

"Yes." He took a croissant and smeared it was strawberry jelly.

Ginny crawled to him, slowly, hoping that she was being seductive. Draco looked at her curiously as she placed herself in between him and his breakfast. "But Draco," she whispered huskily. "How's your mum gonna like it if your girlfriend can't remember her?'

"Girlfriend?" Draco croaked. Ginny nodded and licked some strawberry jelly off his lip. Draco blinked and looked at Ginny. This girl must have been insane. "We could have broken up."

"Could we have?" She asked as she grinded her hips against him. Ginny couldn't help but to feel giddy. She was surprised that her voice hadn't wavered, and better yet, that Draco hadn't pushed her off of him.

"Yeah." Draco was in a daze from her being so close. He didn't know if it was because she was grinding on him. Or if it was because he knew she was half naked under his shirt.

"But we're gonna make Harry jealous."

"So what?" He asked, coming back to reality. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's your new step-cousin. And I'm your new girlfriend."

Draco looked at her and flipped her on her back and he climbed on top of her, crushing her with his weight. "Who said Potter would want you back?" He asked as his hand began to slide up and down her leg.

Ginny licked her lips and closed her eyes. "Who says I want Harry back?" She mumbled.

Draco smirked. "I don't know."

"Harry's always been jealous of you." She murmured. "You're handsome, elegant and you'll have a beautiful elegant and charming girl at your side. That has to piss him off. And you beat him in the last game."

Draco chuckled. It was true; he creamed Potter in their last game. "Maybe so, but who says you're beautiful?" Draco's hand moved under her shirt to stroke the top of her knickers.

She opened her eyes, desire burning in the depths of them. "Your mum." She said tauntingly.

"Hmm, she's a bit blind." He said leaning down to capture her lips.

"Morning Drake!" They both snapped their head to the voice, which belonged to Blaise Zambini. "Shit!" He swore looking away.

Draco got off Ginny and sat up. Ginny grabbed a pillow to cover her pants-less lap. "Jesus Blaise, ever heard of knocking?"

"Yea, but I knew you went to bed alone last night." Blaise said daring to look back at them. "Well hello, who are you?"

Ginny blushed. "I'm-"

"She's none of your business, why are you here?"

"Well, Aunt Cissa flooed me this morning, jumping for joy about Draco's new girlfriend. Uncle Sevey was to say the least, pissed, and he kept dragging her away from the floo, but she kept yelling at him, she finally got him to stop with a solid, threat. It was funny. She refused to tell me who," He put up quotation marks. "'The future Mrs. Draco Malfoy was.' But hinted that she would be in your room still. Uncle Sevey tried to stop me from barging in, but you know I don't listen to him!" Blaise concluded fixing himself breakfast and sipping on Draco's coffee. "Eck! Drake, you really need to add sugar to this mate."

"So, mum basically told you everything, right?" Blaise nodded.

"Oh and she meant to tell you, that Uncle Sirius and his wife and adopted kid are gonna be staying with you guys for Christmas holiday, and so am I and my mum and little monster." Blaise shivered and sat on the bed, eating his croissant and still drinking Draco's black coffee.

"Great." Draco said sarcastically.

"Yea, so who are you?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

"Sweet! Welcome to the family G.W." He winked at Ginny and got up. "Well, Hogsmeade weekend is today...so...yea...Draco, stay healthy, G.W. stay cute." He flounced out the room with Draco's coffee in his hand.

"The nerve of that prat..."

"Well," Ginny crawled off the bed looking around for her pants. "I have to go to Hogsmeade with Colin...so...I'll see you back here, say around 12?"

"For what?" Draco asked, watching her steadily.

"For our strategy."

"Strategy?"

Ginny nodded as she began to get dressed. "To make Harry rue the day he ever messed with Ginny Weasley." Once dressed, she blew a kiss at Draco and left without a second look at him.


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I haven't updated in a while and I don't know if anyone will be interested in reading this. And um...I think I need a beta-reader. So...if anyone's interested...or if you don't think I do, let me know and uh...yea...

* * *

"So you had him paint you?" Colin asked as he and Ginny walked side by side around Hogsmeade.

"Yeah."

"And then he flooed his mum and she thinks you two are together?" Colin asked, an amused looking playing on his face.

"Yup, and now we're gonna make Harry look like shit."

Colin looked thoughtful. "So…Harry and Draco are cousins…"

"They are?" Blaise asked as he wrapped his arms around Colin's waist from behind.

Colin and Ginny jumped and they both halted looking at Blaise.

"How much did you hear Zambini?" Colin asked cautiously wriggling out of his hands.

Blaise forged a hurt look. "Potter's Drake's cousin. G.W." He winked at her.

Colin looked at Ginny an eyebrow raised in question. "Oh…and Blaise came and saw us."

Blaise chuckled. "They were about to get it on."

Colin looked at Ginny surprised, "No wonder you're wearing a Slytherin school shirt."

Ginny looked down at her shirt and on the front pocket was a large green S. "Shit." She reached into her pants and pulled out her wand and covered the S white.

Blaise laughed and looped his hand on Colin and Ginny's waist pulling them to Zonko's Joke shop. "I love hanging with you cute ickle-Gryffies." He said entering Zonko's.

* * *

"So…Draco…" Narcissa said sipping her tea. After Ginny had left, Draco had gotten dressed and flooed to the manor. He found Snape in the morning room reading the Daily Prophet and his mother knitting. Narcissa was ecstatic and immediately sat him down and gave him breakfast, despite his protest. She had been chattering about all the latest gossip she heard and then she stopped abruptly.

And for the last 5 minutes, it seemed like she was trying to bring up the incident this morning.

"Draco," Snape cut in, Draco looked up at him.

"Yes sir?" Draco asked, shifting in his seat.

"Please, call me Severus." He said looking up from his paper.

"Severus." Draco nodded.

"Your mother and I have something to tell you." He said seriously. Narcissa shot him a nervous look and she began to knit faster, not looking at what she was doing.

"Severus!" Narcissa hissed. "Draco, I…you…we're…"

"You're going to have a little sister." Severus finished.

A grin broke out on Draco's face. "Are you serious?"

Narcissa held up the small hat she was knitting, a small smile playing on her lips. "Mother!" He jumped to his feet and strode to her pulling her into a hug.

"I told you Narcissa," Snape said returning to the newspaper in his hand.

"How far along are you mum?" He asked holding her out at arms length.

"4 months." She said sheepishly.

Draco grinned, than frowned. "Eww! Mum! You and Severus…for 4 months?"

"Six actually." Snape muttered.

"Severus!" Both Malfoy's hissed.

He looked at them highly amused. "Like mother like son." He shook his head.

"Well this is great news. Who else knows?"

"Sirius, Mia (his wife), Blaise's mum, my side of the family, Severus' side of the family, and now you! Mia and I are pregnant at the same time. Our children are going to grow up together. Just like you and Blaise." She said wistfully.

"Wow…how great, wait until I tell Blaise, we have two little kids to mentor in our evil ways."

Narcissa looked horror stricken. "You aren't serious are you? You and Blaise were monsters when you were younger, always flooing off to somewhere. Playing with my wand. Tampering with the portraits."

Draco smirked. "I know."

"Also, dear…"Narcissa looked doubtful, "Severus and I are engaged." Narcissa held her left hand up for Draco to see the modest ring on her finger.

"Mum," He said awed. He looked at Severus whose ears were burning red. And back to his mother who had a little blush on her cheeks. "That's great." He embraced her once again and swung her in a circle.

"Draco!" She shrieked, giggling. "Put me down!"

Draco rested her on the floor. "Congratulations Severus, but I must warn you now, hurt her in any way, and I will kill you. I make no jokes about that. I would go to jail for my mother, so try anything she doesn't like, and it's me, you, and my wand."

Severus quirked an eyebrow as he lowed the newspaper, "Boy, you would be dead by the time you raised you wand." He said non-chantingly. "And I have no urge to harm your mother in anyway. I assure you, she will be treated like a queen, as will your sister."

Draco nodded and turned back to his mum, who was about ready to burst with pride. "So…Draco," She said, once again gripping his arms as if preventing him from running.

"About you and Ginevra…"

"Mum…" Draco whined.

"I want to know how you met." Narcissa said, leading him to a sofa.

Draco shot a pleading look to Snape to find that he had his paper folded and he was looking at Draco interestingly. "Well, Gin and I have been together for about a year."

"A year?" Narcissa and Snape asked. Narcissa in surprise and Snape in disbelieve.

"Yes we-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Narcissa asked, hurt in her eyes.

Draco hated lying to his mum, but he couldn't just tell her the truth. "Well, dad was around, and I feared he would torture me, or worse, kill her. So I kept her a secret. I'm sorry mother."

She waved her hand at him signaling that he she had indeed gotten over the fact he with held information from her. "Carry on," she said summoning her cup of tea.

"We met at a Slytherin party. She kind of saved me from utter embarrassment and we talked and about six months later we made our relationship official."

"You didn't have sex yet did you?" Narcissa asked tensely.

"Mum! No, we're waiting until the time is right." Draco blushed and looked away; he hoped his mother didn't take his blush as a yes.

"Good." She muttered, "So are you inviting her for the holiday break?"

"No."

Narcissa looked at Draco sternly, "Are you inviting her for the holiday break?"

"Yes." He muttered grudgingly.

"Marvelous! I get to see the infamous Ginny Weasley! And hopefully her family would come by for Christmas! That would be wonderful. I've always wanted a large family, now I get to make Christmas a fully more enjoyable occasion!" Narcissa started to babble on counting down the months left until she played host to her lovely new nephew and her future 'Daughter-in-law'.

Snape and Draco cast wary looks at each other. 3 months 1 week and 8 days. 'The joy in planning!' They both thought sarcastically.

* * *

"Ginny!" She swung around to find Hermoine behind her. They had long ago returned from Hogsmeade, as soon as they arrived, Colin went off with Blaise to 'borrow his Transfiguration book,' and she just to the common room to finish off some homework.

It was now after 9 and she was heading down to dinner. "Gin," Hermoine paused and looked at her, something looked different. She could quite put her finger on it, but she was positive. "Look Gin, about what you saw,"

"No need to explain Herm." Ginny said coolly continuing on her trek to the Great Hall.

"Please don't be upset Ginny!" Hermoine pleaded scurrying after her.

"I'm not." Ginny replied.

"Ginny!"

"Hermoine!" Ginny said rounding on her, "Calm down! It's no skin off my back; I was shocked to say the least. I just didn't think Harry was still unfaithful."

"So, you're not mad?" Hermoine asked hopefully.

"Nope." Ginny turned once again and started walking to the Great Hall.

"Great, Harry said he wants the two of you to work out your problems."

Ginny stiffened slightly, but not enough for Hermoine to notice. "Goodie!" Ginny mumbled ducking her head low as a scowl was plastered on her face. 'He'll get what's coming.' Ginny thought bitterly.

"Ginny," she and Colin looked up from the heated chest game they were having. "I mean, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny laughed and went back to playing the game. "Knight to E-5."

"Ms. Weasley forgive me, please, I'm sorry. I stopped. Hermoine and I were a once in a lifetime thing. I've stopped, please Gin." Harry dropped to his knees and took her hand. "Gin, please, let's make it work. I swear, I'll do my part."

"Ok." Ginny said glancing at him than back to the board.

"You're serious?" He asked, relieve flooding his eyes.

"Yea."

"Queen to E-5." Colin said smugly. "Check."

"Damn," Ginny muttered.

"So, Gin, what are you doing tonight?"

"Castle to H-4. Check-mate."

"What?" Colin looked over the board and realized, he was in deed in Checkmate. "Damn it. Best 2 out of 3."

She laughed and looked at Harry. "Sorry Harry, I'm going out tonight."

"Out?" He asked confused. "Out where? There's no party tonight. And your friends have a lot of homework to do."

"I can only wonder how you know that. I know, but I do have plans besides hanging out with Gryffindors."

Harry frowned, "Tomorrow evening?"

"I might just be busy." She tapped her wand on the chessboard. "Speaking of which! Colin darling, what time is it?"

"It's 11:30. Shit." Both he and Ginny stood.

"Gotta go Harry." They said in unison as both ran up the stairs of their separate dorms.

"Harry?" Hermoine whispered as she approached.

"She's ok Herm, she's going out tonight."

"Where!" She asked surprised, Ginny was never a party girl, so Hermoine was surprised she was going out.

"I don't know" Harry grounded out.

Thirty minutes later Ginny and Colin came out of their dorms both dressed up. Colin wore baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was sticking up at odd angles. Ginny was wearing a skirt that barely qualified as a skirt. A fitted black shirt with bold letters saying, 'Everything's bigger in France.' Her hair was in a bun on top of her head, with some tendrils escaping onto her neck and face.

"Ginny," Ron said standing up, "Where are you going? And dressed like that!"

"Colin and I are going out." She said striding past Ron's angry eyes. Harry's lustful eyes and Hermoine's shocked eyes.

"Where?"

"Out." With that, she swept out the common room without another word.

"Where are you guys going?" Ginny asked on the walk down to the dungeons.

"I dunno. I think we might just stay in."

"Oh, ok. Well…be safe." Ginny said, a sly look on her face.

Colin laughed, "I should say the same for you."

"No need to worry Col. Its just a business deal."

Colin chuckled, "Blaise and I had many a business deal."

"Ugh, that's because you and Blaise are bloody fiends."

Colin laughed then kissed her cheek, "I'm off!" He turned left and she continued on her path to Draco's room.

"You again?" Tara screeched as she saw Ginny approaching. "Bloody hell! What on earth are you and him doing?"

The knight chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?" He said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Of course, but I just want to know."

"Dark Arts Covenant." Tara swung open singing a very in-appropriate song.

"Draco!" She called looking around.

"You're late." He said from in his bathroom.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked to his bed. "Do you ever jump on your bed?"

"That was a completely random question." He said.

"Do you?" She snapped.

"No, why on earth would I do that?"

"To have fun."

"A bed is used to sleep in."

"So? A lot of people use beds for other…reasons that are fun."

"But jumping is not one of them." Draco replied coming out of the bathroom in nothing but his black silk boxers.

"Don't be a spoil sport." She muttered, a blush creeping up on her neck. Kicking off her shoes she jumped on his bed.

"Get down." He commanded.

"No!" She shouted bouncing up and down.

"Ginevra, stop jumping immediately."

"No." She said childishly.

Draco sighed and watched her legs. Suddenly he pulled her down and had her on her back. "Thank you."

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted stubbornly. "You're not welcome."

"I have good news and I have bad news." He said walking to one of his drawers.

"Bad news first." She said looking into the dark abyss of his canopy bed.

"My mum has invited you to spend Christmas holiday, and she would like your family to be there on Christmas and Old Years Day."

"And the good news?"

"The paintings dry and ready to be shipped to Potter."

"Sweet." Ginny said, sitting up.

"So, what was the purpose of you coming here tonight?"

"To get away from everyone."

"Uh huh." Draco said as he went to his mantle.

"I want to be free. I want to have fun without Ron breathing down my neck."

Draco smirked. "Fun? What kind of fun?"


End file.
